


nerves

by angstonly



Series: the adventures of renjun and jisung [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Very short but sweet, but i am v soft for this rensung, cause idk how to fluff lmfao, rensung, this series is literally just me practicing fluff, well sorta long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: jisung rarely calls at night—it's usually renjun because he wants jisung to stick to an appropriate sleep schedule as a high school student. so a call in the middle of the night without warning is reason for renjun to feel worried.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Series: the adventures of renjun and jisung [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561075
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	nerves

**Author's Note:**

> super short but sweet nonetheless ;u; everything else i'm writing is p much angst all around so this rensung is like,, my fluffy break from all the sad lmao

"mm... jisung? jisung-ah, is everything okay?" renjun stirs awake, voice hoarse and tired. "what time is it? are you okay?"

"shit, hyung. sorry, i called without thinking. go back to sleep, it's okay."

renjun sits up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. "no, i'm up. i have you on emergency bypass for a reason," he explains, following with a yawn. "i'm here. what's up? do you want to facetime instead?"

jisung says yes one beat later. when the screen shows the younger's face, tired yet somewhat frantic, he snaps out of his daze and is suddenly more awake. jisung rarely calls at night—it's usually renjun because he wants jisung to stick to an appropriate sleep schedule as a high school student. so a call in the middle of the night without warning is reason for renjun to feel worried.

"s-sorry, i just—" jisung sighs, rubbing at his face. "i'm so nervous about the entrance exam. i'm so scared of not getting in and disappointing you, you know? like if i fail this, it would feel like i don't have the right to be your boyfriend and—"

"jisung," renjun interrupts him, tone soft and sweet and soothing. "the only chance i would ever be disappointed in you is if you give up without even trying. you've been working so hard, so diligently. you've already made me so proud."

"but still, hyung. i don't want to fail you."

"never, sungie. you will never fail me," renjun smiles. it's during nights like this that he wishes that they weren't cities apart. all he wants to do is wrap his arms around his younger boyfriend and cuddle with him until they both fall asleep. "everything will be okay, i promise. trust me. and trust yourself. you've worked hard for this. you'll do great. i know you will. and _besides_ ," renjun begins to hum. "you had the best tutor."

jisung finally cracks a smile. it spreads slowly but surely until he's grinning at renjun, cheeks flushed a faint pink. "true, i did," he agrees quietly. conversation flows between them easily, finding topics that distract jisung from the anxious thoughts that have been keeping him awake. when his heart has calmed and his mind has cleared, jisung smiles into the camera again (renjun takes a screenshot because his boyfriend is just too damn attractive) and says, "thank you, hyung. i'll do my best."

"i know you will," renjun murmurs, finding himself sleepy again. "you always do."

"go back to sleep, hyung," jisung says with the fondest of smiles. "i love you."

"mm," renjun smiles back, heart swelling with affection for the boy on his screen. "i love you too. now go to sleep before i call your parents and tattle on you."

"hyung!" jisung whines. and his cute pouting face is the last thing renjun sees as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/renminhyck) / [cc](http://curiouscat.me/jactheangstqueen)


End file.
